


Sweet Liberte for You

by Nejilover022



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cats, M/M, bright pink crocs, canadian yogurt, rhyming poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejilover022/pseuds/Nejilover022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a cat wandering around in the bunker and Cas wants her love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Liberte for You

**Author's Note:**

> Second entry for the supernatural poetry contest :D My prompt was Liberty, when I read that I thought, Oh like the yogurt! My friend's cat loves yogurt and will high five you to be spoon fed, so there's that for inspiration. I'm soooo proud cause I don't write all that much anymore...but every little bits help :) 
> 
> Enjoy <3

There once was, in the bunker, a kitten  
Who’d come and go around the kitchen  
Her big emerald eyes had Castiel smitten

In and out, unnoticed, none was the wiser  
Cas was determined to domesticate her  
Graceful tabby, fluffy orange and white fur

He asked Sam for help; he’s smart, he’d know  
“Meat, he said, cats eat meat, try pompano”  
So he got the fish, but the cat was a no-show

He tried again with various meat, no outcome  
“What about regular cat food, Dean said, come”  
Cas couldn’t believe he hadn’t try, how dumb!

A quick trip in the Impala to the supermarket  
Beer, snacks, stolen kisses, detours to their target  
Then Cas noted yogurt on sale, banana-courgette

He’d be damned if he walked out without a box  
Dean chuckled at his quirky boyfriend in crocs  
The goods in hand, time to catch the slippery fox

Ready to succeed this time, he set up his trap  
But she never showed, probably took a nap  
They looked around only to find her on Sam’s lap

“How did you do it?”, wondered Cas confused  
“What’s the secret, said Dean, is it catnip dude?”   
“She wanted some of my yogurt”, Sam cooed 

In a flash, Cas was gone and back, spoon in hand  
“The flavor may be odd, but it’s a delicious brand”  
He opened the pot, “exotic treat from a fair land”

Canadian yogurt’s great, but not a fancy rarity  
The cat purred as she was fed fruity Liberte  
They relaxed on the couch, basking in serenity

“So, what’s a good name for a cute cat?”  
“As long as it’s not generic like Kit Kat”  
“Consider this: the furry of the night, Batcat!”

**Author's Note:**

> ahh the thing one writes to have the line rhyming...........


End file.
